Just a Little Push
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: Because he couldn't help but notice her silly attempts to get his attention. One-Shot. GrayxJuvia


**A/N: a one-shot i thought of after i read the newest ft chapter :)**

**Pairing: Gruvia**

**Summary: Because he couldn't help but notice her silly attempts to get his attention.**

**enjoy~ **

* * *

Just a Little Push

"Gray-sama~.."

He froze as the voice came closer and closer to where he was at. But yet again, this event was a normal occurence in the guild.

His friends found it adorable, he found it terrifying and creepy.

Why?

Because every _single _day Juvia would try to get him some stuff that she made for him—for example: a Juvia doll, a Juvia blanket, a Juvia umbrella... And many other Juvia merchandise made by the water mage herself.

Gray also couldn't help but think that she had made dolls of him... He remembered Lucy telling him once that Juvia had slept with a Gray doll every night.

He shivered.

It was seriously creeping the hell out of him.

Gray did not know why his friends found it "cute." Sure, he'd noticed by now—obviously. Erza and Mira especially told him to just tell Juvia what he thought of her.

But he had shaken his head at that one. He wasn't into love. It was just... Weird for him. To Gray it seemed like a girlish thing.

Anyway, back to the present.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cooed. "Juvia has made you something today~"

"What is it?" Gray sighed, looking over at her direction, half-curious and half-terrified of what she made this time.

Juvia smiled, her blue eyes shining with happiness, as she held up a bento.

"Juvia made this especially for you, Gray-sama!" Juvia giggled. "Juvia has included your face on it, and of course, my love~"

Gray blinked as he stared down at the bento that Juvia had made him. His face actually was on it... But he had to admit that there were some strange-looking things in there that he wasn't even sure if they were edible...

There were words 'written' with food spelling out "Gray-sama love~.."

He blinked. Gray did not want to eat his face. It looked weird too... His expression looked so strange... Him having sparkly eyes and teeth.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Gray said, pushing the bento away from him. "I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to eat myself right now."

"But Gray-sama—" Juvia protested.

At this point, he was irritated. "Listen Juvia. I said I wasn't hungry, so leave me alone, okay? Please."

And with that he stood up from his seat and walked away, leaving a distressed water mage alone with her bento.

* * *

The next day, Juvia did not approach him.

By all means, Gray was perfectly fine with this...

...Until the next few days rolled by, and then days became weeks until Juvia and Gray haven't spoke to each other even once.

Not even a greeting was said to each other when in the guild or out on the same mission.

He couldn't help but admit that he missed the times when Juvia would constantly bug him about the stuff that she had made for him.

* * *

One day, Gray was thinking about all of this when all of a sudden he was feeling hungry. His stomach was growling immensely, so he headed over to the guild to go and eat.

When he got there, Juvia was sitting alone, staring at her bento, and crying.

She had been like that for the couple of weeks ever since Gray had told her to leave him alone. As he continued staring at her, the more guilty he felt about how bad he had treated her when she tried her best to make him stuff.

So he headed to where she was seated and sat next to her.

"Hey Juvia," Gray greeted the water mage.

Juvia's tears continued to fall. "J-Juvia t-thought that G-Gray-sama w-wanted J-Juvia t-to leave h-him alone..."

"Actually..." Gray said, feeling a bit embarrased now. He stared at the table as his stomach growled.

Juvia blinked and wiped her tears away. "I-Is Gray-sama hungry?"

Gray didn't say anything, but he gave a small nod.

Juvia giggled and gently pushed her bento towards him. "Here is Gray-sama's bento~.." She smiled.

He opened the lid and saw his face on the bento again. Nervously he started eating, praying to Mavis that he wouldn't throw up.

But surprisingly, it was delicious. Gray started to eat faster and faster until all the food was gone. He let out a satisfied sigh and he pat his stomach.

"That was good." Gray said.

"Juvia is glad Gray-sama loved it!" Juvia grinned.

"Thank you Juvia." Gray smiled at her. "For the food, and for everything."

"You are truly welcome Gray-sama, what shall Juvia make for you next—" Juvia started, but was interrupted when Gray brought his face closer to her's and kissed her.

The kiss lasted for a minute, and then Gray broke apart first. He smiled at the water mage.

"Thanks again." Gray said. Then he stood up and left the guild, waving a goodbye to Juvia as he left.

Maybe just a little _push _in their relationship was a good thing.

* * *

**A/N: errr this sucked.**

**first time writing a story other than nalu ...and i failed horribly T^T **

**anyway... Review? Sorry if it seemed rushed—i'm actually very sick right now and i almost fell alseep while writing this auughhh**

**~Choco :3 **


End file.
